2nd Security Force Assistance Brigade
}} | allegiance = |branch= |type =Security Force Assistance Brigade |role =Train and advise foreign militaries | size =800 troops | command_structure =Security Force Assistance Command | garrison =Fort Bragg, North Carolina | battles = | decorations = | current_commander =Brig. Gen. Donn Hill | commander2 =Ken Killingsworth | identification_symbol = | identification_symbol_label =Shoulder sleeve insignia | identification_symbol_2 = | identification_symbol_2_label =Beret flash }} The 2nd Security Force Assistance Brigade (2nd SFAB) is a security force assistance brigade of the United States Army. It is based in Fort Bragg, North Carolina, alongside the Security Force Assistance Command. The 2nd Brigade was established on 29 November 2018, upon return of the 1st Security Force Assistance Brigade from Afghanistan; the 2nd Security Force Assistance Brigade is scheduled to rotate in Afghanistan in Spring 2019, with assistance of some elements of the 1st SFAB. According to Army officials, the 2nd SFAB is to report to its first combat training centre rotation in January as a culmination of its ongoing training. According to the United States Army, Security Force Assistance Brigades are the dedicated conventional organisations for conducting security force assistance around the world. Each SFAB would have a regional focus and its capabilities would enable it to perform with minimal cultural and regional orientation. Soldiers of the Brigade underwent training for a month at Fort Benning with the Military Advisor Training Academy, before receiving additional training in foreign languages, foreign weapons, cultural mediation, culture and other fiels. Composition Each Security Force Assistance Brigade consists of about 800 senior and noncommissioned officers. According to Drew Brooks from The Fayetteville Observer, members of the 2nd Security Force Assistance Brigade are picked on voluntary basis among the best soldiers of other units across the Army. While not all personnel in the Brigate are meant to be advisors, all personnel is to be able to deploy. According to Special forces-related website SOF News, the Security Force Assistance Brigade requires over seventy different military occupational specialties, including infantry, medics, intelligence analysts, logistics. Organization The 2nd Security Force Assistance Brigade consists of 800 troops, and is based on the brigade combat team (BCT) organizational model, consisting of the Brigade headquarters and of related Battalions. Each Battalion in turn provides the combat advisor teams, the operational pawns of a Security Force Assistance Brigade. Each combat advisor team is a small unit, consisting of about 12 troops per team, although additional soldiers may be assigned or attached to a combat advisor team in order to provide force protection. Garrison According to Meghann Myers, the U.S. Army prioritized installations that are also home to divisions, with a two-star general on site to provide guidance and facilitate training, as garrison for Security Force Assistance Brigades. According to Fort Bragg officials, the 2nd Security Force Assistance Brigade could be housed in space previously used by the inactivated 440th Airlift Wing. See also * Security Force Assistance Brigade References Category:Brigades of the United States Army Category:Military units and formations established in 2018 Category:United States Security Assistance Organizations